Just A Little More Time
by MayaBitesx3
Summary: Takes off when Eric & Pam return to Bon Temps. Eric has just returned home to Sookie, only for her to find out that he's infected with Hep-V and will surely die. Sookie will search high and low, near and far for a cure only to find out it's closer than she actually realizes. What is she willing to sacrifice? Please tell me what you think, suggestions are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Sookie's POV**

Bill opened the front door and I heard a familiar voice, my heart began to pound as I got up off the sofa. When I saw him I froze, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

It was Eric.

His eyes found mine and never looked away. All the memories Eric and I shared flooded my mind and I only wished he could see them too. "Eric" I said under my breath and then I ran into his arms that were already open, embracing me before I even got there. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of me. "Sookie" he whispered as he put his arms around me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

When I finally managed to look up again I spotted the virus growing on his chest I ran my fingers over it, like somehow it would wipe off. "No, not you too." I yelled. I've already lost Tara and Alcide, not Eric too? This couldn't be happening. If I wasn't so numb I could fall to my knees willingly and cry like I've wanted to cry since Gran died.

"Where were you?" I asked him breathing deeply. "I thought I'd take a trip around the world one last time" he answered. "Promise me something?" I asked him. "Anything" he replied instantly. "If we find a cure for this virus, will you take me?" I asked. He hesitated, unsure if it's a promise he could keep but I wanted to give him some hope, or maybe I wanted to give myself some sort of hope that Eric would actually outlive this. "Anywhere you wish" he finally promised.

I know we had to find Arlene and Nicole but finding a cure for this fucking virus was definitely on my list because I wasn't going to let Eric Northman die like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad you all liked the first chapter! I'm known to write a decent amount of chapters only because that's what I looked for too. I hope you guys stick around for the next chapters & thanks so much for being so supportive!**

**Eric's POV**

I had no desire to let Sookie out of my sight and I could tell Pam was annoyed by it.

The front door swung open. "What the fuck Eric?!" Willa shouted. "Where the fuck have you been?!" she added. "Willa please. Not now" I said softly. "No! I want an explanation as to why you left me here! And only a few weeks old! What a shitty maker you are!" she yelled at me. Pam's fangs instantly dropped and she roared at Willa. "Fuck you too Pam! You left Tara here to die!" Willa was clearly pushing her buttons.

Pam had her up by her neck against the wall. Willa gasped for air. "You little fucking cunt!" Pam spat. "Stop this!" I snapped. Pam let go of Willa and their fangs retracted.

"Willa, I'll explain later. I promise" I said to her. She gave me a look, and stood quiet.

"So. What kind of trouble are you in now?" I asked Sookie.

She explained everything to me. From when I left to this very moment and I could almost be surprised if Sookie wasn't known for getting herself into trouble.

"Looks like we've got quite the situation on our hands" I said.

"We've come up with a plan but we're not exactly sure it'll work" Bill said.

"Since Sam's a shifter and all, he could sneak into Fangtasia and let us know how many of those bastards we're up against" Jason added.

"It's a date then" I smirked.

Sookie wasn't amused, she kept her eyes on me, like I was ticking time bomb that would go off at any moment without her getting the chance to say goodbye. I wasn't going to go out without a fight.

Once we arrived Sam transformed into a rat, out of all things.

Sam returned. "They're fine now but we need to hurry" he said.

Bill busted down the wall into the basement of Fangtasia. Sookie's warm hand slid into mine. I looked at her "Are you ready?" She asked me. "Born ready" I replied with a smile.

There had to be at least 20 of them.

My fangs dropped. I lost count of how many I've killed already when I spotted one cornering Sookie. The vampires kept on coming and I couldn't reach her. She blasted it with her fairy light but before I could make it to her Bill already killed the vampire.

I had my eyes on Sookie and failed to see one coming right toward me. She got me on the ground and tried pushing a table leg into my chest.

I heard a roar and the vampire on top of me was nothing but a pile of blood.

I looked up to see Willa. I know my progeny was very upset with but she saved me anyway. She helped me up. "Thank you" I said. She nodded and sped off.

When we were finished, the floor of Fangtasia was nothing but a pool of vampire blood.

Arlene and Nicole were fine. Sookie stood by them as we left.

Willa walked beside me. "I'm sorry I shouted at you like that earlier" she said. "I was just so young, and you just left. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was dying" a drop of blood escaped her eyes. I wiped it. "No need for that. You know, you're stronger than you think Willa. Remember that" I kissed her head.

Everyone went their separate ways once we left Fangtasia and I insisted on driving Sookie home.

We arrived at her house. I put the car in park. We sat a few moments in silence, nothing but the sound of crickets and frogs. "Does it hurt?" she asked me. I could see it in her face it pained her to ask me. "No" I lied. She just stared. "You're not as good as a liar as you think you are you know" she replied. I smiled. "This isn't funny Eric" she said with a straight face. My smile faded. "You're going to die" a tear fell down her cheek. "I know Sookie" I replied. "Then why aren't you doing something about it?!" she snapped. I put my head down. "….it's because you want to die" she almost asked. I was silent. "No. No fucking way!" she opened the door, slammed it behind her.

She ran up the steps but before she could reach the front door I was in front of her. She wiped her tears. "You're not fucking Godric, You're Eric Northman and you can't fucking want to…" I pressed my lips furiously against hers.

My fingers through her soft, silky hair. She tasted so sweet on my tongue and smelled like frosty dew in the mountains at dawn. Beautiful.

Her blood called my name so sweetly, like a siren. Ever so tempting.

My fangs dropped and instantly I thought how fucked up it would be to taint the blood of my sweet Sookie, but I wanted to taste her so bad. I wanted to feel her warm, delicious blood enter my mouth. I fought myself for control and I almost didn't know if I could win this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Really. My inspiration comes from the readers. Hope you like it so far! **

**Sookie's POV**

He pushed me away. Literally. He pushed me.

He walked toward the car without a word. "Eric?" I called. He just kept on walking. "Eric please don't leave" I begged. He turned around. "Sookie…" he started. "Please" I begged again. I didn't want to be alone in this big ole house tonight.

"Please come in" I invited.

"Is my cubby still here?" Eric asked. "Just the way you left it" I smiled. "If you don't feel comfortable enough, you could sleep there…" I hoped he wouldn't. "While you choose, I'll go shower" I added.

I thought to myself in the shower. Does Eric really want to die? Does he think he's lived too long? Godric did and I know his death crushed Eric from inside out. I've lost almost everyone I love, losing Eric would be the tip of the iceberg…

I dried myself off and put my jammies on. When I opened the door Eric was already asleep on my bed. I tip toed quietly into bed and shuffled under the sheets close to him. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight" I whispered. I got comfortable and Eric cupped my body with his and put his arm over me. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "No" he responded.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I'm just so worried.." I held back my tears. He pulled my face, my eyes met his. "Sookie. I don't want to die. I just realized, it's going to happen and I've lived long enough to learn to just accept it" he said. It's not what I wanted to hear. "Live a little longer for me then, fight it Eric. Fight it like the crazy Viking I know you to be" I said. He smiled.

His arms embraced me all night long. He stood there, even if he wasn't asleep.

My body and y bed were both used to Alcide's presence.. Tonight was different but I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't handle it. Gran's house was so full of warmth, it's had its bad times but it was always full of laughter and smiles. Now… the walls are cold and empty..

I opened my eyes at some point and Alcide was beside me. "Alcide?" I called. I reached out and his image faded. I immediately woke up. I turned and Eric wasn't there. He must've went down into his cubby before dawn.

As I wrote a note for Eric , I thought of the dream I had of Alcide. What did it mean? I still couldn't believe he was gone. Somehow my mind thinks that at any second he'll come running through that door saying my name the way only he could say it.. _Sookie. _It replayed in my head.

I got dressed and thought where I should start first looking for a cure to this virus.

Bill.

Bill would help me. It's the least he could do but until sunset I was going to do my own investigating.


	4. Chapter 4

**So do you all like it this far?! I hope you do. Anyway let me know what you're all thinking! Thanks!**

**Eric's POV**

I was so weak, my body was constantly in pain. Any little movement put me in agony but I wouldn't dare tell Sookie or show it for that matter.

When I finally managed to crawl out of the cubby I spotted a note on the kitchen table _"I'll be back soon. Don't wait up, Sookie" _it read.

I was hungry, really hungry.

I left Sookie's house in search for a human. I tried to resist the scent of Sookie's blood in the air outside her house, I was so tempted to follow it.

I ran as fast as I could until I found a human, infected or not it couldn't do me any harm at this point. I drank her until I've had my fill and once I finished, she ran away.

I thought about what Sookie said as I walked through the woods. Maybe I was giving in too easily. After all I would be leaving behind Sookie, Pam and Willa. I couldn't handle the thought of it but my body was so ready to give in, to give up to this virus.

I thought about Godric and how unafraid he was to burn in the light. To let it take him but how much it hurt me…

Wait.

Light.

Maybe Sookie's light was the answer to all of this!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called. She wasn't picking up.

_Fuck. _

I sped back to her house and she still wasn't there.

I kept calling and calling. Nothing.

_Where the fuck are you Sookie? _

I must've searched Bon Temps high and low for her. I wouldn't stop. My mind instantly thought of the worst.

Then my phone rang.

"Sookie?" I said.

"Eric? What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Where are you?" I asked instantly.

"I just got home. Where are you? Did you feed….." she tried to say but I hung up the phone and ran to her house.

There was Bill at her front door.

I had him by his throat in seconds. "Eric!" Sookie yelled from inside the house.

My fangs dropped. "Eric let him go! He was helping me!" Sookie yelled again and tugged at my arm.

Her touch was warm. The moment I felt her warmth on my skin I let go of Bill. The control she had over me was stronger than I thought.

"He was helping me find a cure, or even something to put off the effects of the virus, Eric" Sookie explained.

"Blast me with your light" I demanded. "What? Are you nuts?" she replied. "Just do it. I think it'll work" I said. "What if it doesn't, I could really hurt you Eric" she answered. "Won't hurt to try" I responded. "Maybe it will" she said.

I closed my eyes.

"Sookie. Don't" Bill said to her. "I have to try" she replied. It was silent for a few moments and that's when I felt it.

It felt like I hit by a missile. It knocked me off my feet and all my energy escaped me. My ears rang loudly. I couldn't move but I kept my eyes closed hoping it worked.

I felt Sookie at my side. I opened my eyes, I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear her. My ears still rang and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Eric? Eric? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Please say something!" I could finally hear her.

"Ouch" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad I'm got awesome readers! Thank you guys so much for the support!**

**Sookie's POV**

I was hoping it worked. Eric pulled his shirt down and the marks were still there but not as bad as they were before.

"Again?" I said. Eric and Bill both looked at me. "Sookie, he's lucky he's still alive after the first one" Bill said. "I agree" Eric replied. "But look, it's working" I pointed. "Let's take a little break" Eric said as Bill helped him off the floor.

"How do you feel?" I asked Eric. "It still hurts, but its bearable.." he said.

I wish I could say the same. I missed Alcide. His big arms wrapped around me through the night, never letting me go. Never letting me feel once ounce of fear. With Alcide I was always protected. Not that I didn't feel safe with Eric, it was just different with Alcide… And now he was gone…

My thoughts almost brought me to tears but I smiled through it.

"We figured that if fairy blood can let vampires walk in the sunlight, it can heal the virus as well" Bill said.

"Sookie is not to be touched" Eric growled.

"Sookie is only half fairy, anway we don't even know if it'll work" Bill rolled his eyes and replied.

"But you know the Hep-V vamps won't be able to stop. They'll kill every fairy in sight" I spoke.

Bill and Eric stepped out talked about god knows what and Bill left.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Eric. "Superb. So I guess you'll have to hit me with your light every day for me to survive huh?" he replied. "If that's what I have to do" I said. "Is it what you want to do? Every day, for the rest of your life?" he asked me. I paused for a moment. "Yes" I answered. "Whatever keeps you alive" I added.

We sat on the couch for a while. My head on his chest.

"You must be hungry" I said. "I'll be fine" he replied. "I could bring you a fairy, maybe it'll work. Only if you promise not to kill her like you did the last one" I said. "I promise you Sookie" he answered. "I'll go with you, it's not safe for you out there" he insisted. "Okay." I said. It wasn't safe for him either but at least we had a better chance together.

It wasn't long before we found a fairy. "Please forgive me for this" I said to her. She looked at me blankly but before she could speak Eric's fangs were already on her neck. She tried to pull away but Eric was still strong enough.

He wasn't stopping. "Eric stop" I said. The fairy was going limp in his grip. "Eric! You're going to kill her!" I yelled. I yanked on his jacket. "Eric! You promised me you wouldn't!" I yelled again. He pulled away from her and she fell to the floor and ran away.

He turned to me with the fairy's blood all around his mouth and lips. He started walking toward me. "Eric" I called. He didn't respond. I took a few steps back. Then we were face to face instantly. His lips so close to mine I could feel then barely touch. My heart began to pound in my chest. I wanted his lips on mine so bad.. Then his lips moved to my ear. "I don't ever break my promises".

He was silent as we walked back to my house.

He began to walk funny. He didn't drink the whole fairy but he sure as hell was close to it, and now he was drunk.

"Did it work Eric?" I asked. He pulled off his jacket and shirt and looked at his body. "Don't think so" he replied. The marks were still there, but at least he was happy. He laughed "Come Sookie. Dance with me" he said. "But there's no music" I laughed. "We don't need it. Come" he insisted.

I joined him. We twirled and dipped and danced around in circles in the middle of the woods until our stomach hurt from laughing so much. In between our dancing I tripped on a rock and Eric fell down with me. His face inches from mine. I looked at him and he stared back. He ran the back of his fingers down the side of my cheek. "Sookie" he said softly. "Yes" I answered almost whispering. "We'd better get home" he said to my dismay and helped me up.

Was it wrong to still feel something for Eric? Was it wrong to just want to feel loved even if it wasn't by Alcide?

We were almost home when we came across some Hep-V vamps. "What. Is. She?" One asked. I moved closer to Eric. He was drunk.. and sick how could he take them? "We want her" another demanded. "Well you can't have her. She. Is. Mine" Eric growled.

Suddenly they all came running toward us. I hit as many of them with my light as I could but it still didn't seem like enough because Eric had his hands full.

Right when we thought they were mostly dead or gone one managed to sneak up on Eric and I quickly blasted him. _Thank Heaven. _

"Can we please go home now" I said. Eric nodded.

Eric was still shirtless when we got home but I couldn't seem to offer him one of Alcide's shirts. I tried so hard until I finally gave in. "Here you go" I cleared my throat. "Are you sure?" he asked. _Take it before I change my mind. _I thought. "Yes" I answered teary eyed. "Sookie you don't have to.." he tried to say. "Please just take it" I demanded. He nodded.

While Eric showered I wrapped myself in Alcide's jacket and sobbed. I didn't hear Eric come out and he was standing in the doorway when I turned around. "I'm sorry" I said as I quickly wiped my tears and started taking Alcide's jacket off. Eric sped over to me and kept me from taking it off. "It's okay Sookie. You don't have to hide from me" he said as he slipped my sleeve back on.

I climbed into bed with Alcide's jacket on and Eric wrapped his arms around me. He nestled his nose in my hair. "If it bothers you, I can take it off" I said. "No" he replied.

"I understand what you're going through Sookie. More than you think" he said a few moments later. "Except, I made the choice to lose her…I had to choose" he began…


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, just putting it to good use! **

**Eric's POV**

"Sylvie was her name…" I said to her after I told her our story. "I don't regret my choice. I just wish I could have kept them both" I added. Sookie was quiet as she held onto Alcide's leather jacket. "Any man would be absolutely insane not to love you. Alcide…. He was one of the lucky ones to have you love him in return" I said.

"Eric, you can't leave me. I've lost Tara and Alcide and a whole list of people I loved. That's not a list I want you on" she said. I held her tighter.

She was half way asleep already. "Sookie, I'll wait. As long as it takes" I kissed her head. "Mhm" she mumbled.

It hurt me to see Sookie in so much pain. It hurt me more than the virus. An individual like Sookie didn't deserve all this…

I tried to stay with her as long as I could after sunrise but I started bleeding and didn't want to ruin her sheets. I kissed her Good Morning and went down in to my cubby.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was grieving and even as tempted as I was to kiss her and have our tongues dance and our bodies intertwined, I couldn't. Not only because I didn't want it harder on her but because I could die at any moment and I couldn't have her become attached to me. I couldn't let her grieve anymore.

I thought intensely about leaving but I knew I couldn't do that to her again, and I needed to protect her. I didn't trust her under the protection of anybody else now that Alcide was gone.

Then I recalled our memories. The ones we had when I lost my memory. She was there for me every step of the way. She cared for me, protected me, and opened her arms to me and only embraced me with love.

I owed it to her to wait as long as it takes and protect her and love her until my last breath.

I woke at sundown.

My body was weak as I climbed out of the cubby. The virus came back and I doubled over my body. Sookie's light only put off the effects for a little while and then it returned in full force.

Sookie stood in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand and when she saw me she dropped it. The glass shattered all over the floor. Sookie ran right over the pieces toward me. "Eric. No" she began to sob. "I thought my light would help" she traced her fingers over the new marks. "It did Sookie. I've lived another day because of you" I said. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. "Please don't cry Sookie" I said.

She looked up at me. "We have to find a way to stop it. I should call Pam and Willa" she said. "No. Don't." I replied. "But Eric….they need to know" she said to me. I nodded. She was right, my progenies needed to know that I may be gone from this world at any moment, regardless of what kind of maker I was, I loved them.

As days went by the virus spread. Pam, Willa and Sookie searched and searched for a cure. No success. I was getting closer and closer to my death but I didn't ay anything even though I figured they already knew.

Sookie cried in my arms every night. I held her tighter and closer but she never stopped.

Tonight was different. I didn't have the strength to even get out of bed. I felt it coming… any day now. I was no longer hungry. Pam and Willa forced me to feed but I had no desire for food anymore. Pam tried to be strong like she always does but even she couldn't handle it. They sat beside me. "Listen to me. Both of you. You are my legacies, when I'm gone a piece of me will remain within you. Remember who you come from and never forget that I love you both." I began. "Pam, it's been a long one. I'm honored to have lived beside you for the past century…. And Willa, I'm so sorry I left you.. I'm so proud of you, of the vampire you've become, even without my help." I added. They both sobbed. "You both are great vampires. Never forget it" I said.

Pam and Willa both said their goodbyes and they stayed for hours until sunrise was an hour away. They didn't want to leave but I didn't want them to see me like this, this isn't the Eric I wanted them to remember me by.

Sookie finally stepped into the bedroom. The dark circles and bags under her eyes told me she hasn't had a goodnight sleep in weeks.

She stood in the doorway. "Come here" I pat my hand on the spot beside me where she slept. Instead of her side of the bed, Sookie laid her body on mine and put her head on my chest. "Am I hurting you?" she asked. I shook my head. "No" I replied. I ran my fingers through her hair, savored the smell of her.. My sweet Sookie.

She raised her head and looked at me. "I love you Eric" she said. I almost didn't catch it. "Please don't die" she begged. My heart shattered into a million pieces within my chest. I used the little strength I had left to pull Sookie's face up to mine until our lips collided. She kissed me passionately, my hands all over her, her hands holding me tightly. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. I was going to miss this…

My fangs dropped. Sookie touched them with her finger. I was afraid she'd prick herself so I pulled her hands away. "Please, I want to feed you before…." She didn't want to finish. "No. I refuse to infect you Sookie" I told her. She got up. "Wait here" she demanded. She brought up a kitchen knife and a glass cup.

She put the knife to her skin and cut. Her blood was flowing gently into the cup. I could smell it the taste of it. My fangs dropped again and I licked my lips.

She walked over with the cup. "If this kills me, at least I've had a taste of beauty before I die" I said. She handed me the cup but before I put it to my lips, she kissed me once more and began to tear.

I put the cup to my lips and slowly sipped it. I felt her warm blood flow down my throat, I felt it tingle as I swallowed. I only drank the entire cup full. "Sookie, if I die tonight I want you to know that. I love you. I always have. When you were will Bill, when I lost my memory even when I was half way around the world. I loved you then and I love you now. Be happy Sookie Stackhouse, find happiness again. Travel the world, find someone who loves you, who can walk in the sun with you. Have children… Grow old. And I'll see you later" I said. She cried furiously.

She sat beside me and held my hand tightly as I drifted off. I felt Sookies warm hand holding mine and her blood kept my body warm. I was excited to see Godric again….


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about the mix up guys! Anyway this ones a short one, will have more soon. Thanks!**

**Sookie's POV**

I held onto his hand tight as I cried my eyes out. His eyes were slowly closing and he had a smile on his face.

I heard him mumble Godric's name. "No Eric! Godric would want you to stay! Please don't go!" I cried. "Sookie, you should see it. It's beautiful" he said. "No. God dammit!" I put my head on his chest. "Please. Please…. Just a little more time. That's all I ask" I prayed. I haven't prayed in a long time because I've lost faith but I had to try and hopefully someone was listening.

I still held onto his hand. Moments went by in silence. It was like time stopped and I could hear my heart cracking like a piece of glass, right down the middle.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him, not like this. My tears drenched Eric's t-shirt. I felt a hand over my hair. I looked up and Eric was completely healed. No marks, he was alive. My blood saved him. "Eric" I said under my breath and smiled.

I threw my arms around him tightly and didn't want to let go. "Thank you Sookie" he whispered. "Thank you for never giving up on me" he added. "I thought you were gone" I said. "I saw Godric and Nora. They told me I couldn't give up, that I couldn't leave my life behind" he spoke. "…You know they meant you" he added. I pulled away to look at him. "They couldn't possibly have meant….." I tried to say but his lips crashed into mine. I felt every ounce of passion in his kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he held me as close to him as he possibly could. His tongue moved in sync with mine wildly.

He was alive. That's all that mattered right now. He wasn't going anywhere, well at least I hope he wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

Now that I was alive I had Sarah Newlin to kill, I wouldn't dare tell Sookie just for the simple fact that she would convince me never to leave her house. All I wanted to do was be with Sookie, she saved my life. Of course I've lived long enough but she cared enough to have the will to keep me pushing, thank god for her stubbornness. I wasn't going to lie to her about where I was going but I certainly wasn't going to tell her the truth.

She was in the shower when I thought was a good time to leave without giving her a shitty detailed explanation. I left her a note and some roses by her bedside, hoping she would forgive my unexplained absence.

I met Pam and Willa at Fangtasia, my beloved Fangtasia which was now empty and probably full of vampire blood and cobwebs.. I recalled all the memories I've had there. The good and the bad ones, it didn't matter, it was ours. It was a part of Pam and myself.

"Eric! Thank Fuck!" Pam yelled. I hugged my child tightly against my chest. I looked up and Willa had bloody tears running down her face. "Eric. I'm so so sorry for all the shitty things I've said to you. I didn't mean any of them, I promise" Willa cried and I opened my arms to her. "Everything will be fine now. I'm not going anywhere" I promised as I wiped her tears. They both held me tightly in their grip, like somehow I'd disappear.

"Now let's go get this fucking cunt" Pam said. I smiled. "Off we go then" I replied.

**Sookie's POV**

He said he had some business matters to attend to and that it may take a few days. At least he left some roses and they smelled amazing. I put them in a vase on the kitchen table.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey sweety!" Arlene said. I hugged her. "What are you doin' here?" I asked. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something" she said. "Sure" I replied. "What about?" I added. "Not what, but a who. You remember Keith?" she asked. I nodded. "Well lately I've been having these…..these dreams about him. And he asked me on date Sook! I'm freakin' out!" she almost screamed. I laughed. "The dreams are normal Arlene and about the date. Have fun, I know he really likes you." I smiled at her. Keith was one good looking vampire who saved Arlene the night she almost died in my arms… Still a tough subject. He seemed kind, and caring, and the way he looked at her after he revived her. It was priceless.. I remember when I used to look at Bill that way…

"How are you holdin' up about you know…Tara and Alcide being gone? I know you probably don't want to talk about it and that's fine…..I just wanted to be a good friend and ask anyway" Arlene said sincerely. Tara… my bestfriend.. she always got us out of trouble as kids, I loved her so much.. I just can't come to terms with her and Alcide being D-E-A-D. Every day I don't notice it but I do wait for them to bust through my front door and tell me about the newest edition of shit we've got ourselves into. I miss them so much.. I love them so much… I know Alcide and Tara would tell me to live and just be happy but it wasn't that simple.. How could you possibly be happy with two of the most important people in your life are gone?

Arlene figured I was thinking too much about it and changed the subject quickly. "So how's Eric? Where is he by the way?" She asked. "Actually he's healed. My blood healed him last night. He's got some business issues. Should be back soon" I replied. "Oh no Sook! You didn't let him feed directly from you right?!" She asked. I laughed. "Don't worry Arlene. I didn't" I replied.

My doorbell rang again.

I wasn't possibly expecting anyone. Then I felt it. I knew exactly who it was and thought long and hard about answering the door.

I had to.. He knew I was here.

"Hey Bill" I said as I opened the door. "Sookie" he smiled. "Have you seen Pam or Willa lately?" he asked, "No, why? Is something wrong?" I asked. "He didn't tell you?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?" I asked. "It's not my business to say" he replied. "Out with it Bill" I demanded. He hesitated. "Tell me or get off my porch" I demanded again. I began closing the door. "Sookie, wait" he said. I opened the door again. "He went off to kill Sarah Newlin…" he finally said. "What?"I said in disbelief. Why would Eric go back there? He was healed and alive, why would he put himself in danger again just to kill her? Why would he lie to me about it?

Fuck this. I fought so hard for him to stay alive and now that he was, I was going to do everything in my power to keep it that way.

"Arlene! I'm leaving!" I grabbed my jacket, my car keys and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked. "To get that crazy Viking out of the shit he's about to get himself into" I sounded like Tara. "Fine, I'm going with you. I won't let you go alone" he said. "I'll be fine" I said as I opened my car door. He close it with his hand. "It's the least I can do" he said. I looked at him. He looked so sad, so empty. I tried to tell myself not to trust him, that he's betrayed me in the worst way possible. But I was too forgiving.. "Okay" I responded.

I was going to kick Eric's ass for lying to me….


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like!**

**Sookie's POV**

We had a long drive to Dallas. Where he sister lived…her vampire sister. Bill made a few calls and found some information on Sarah's whereabouts.

The ride was quiet.

"So how's Jessica?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "She's fine. Trouble with James but I think they are working it out" he replied. I nodded. "How about you?" he asked. "What about me?" I asked. He looked at me as if he was saying "you know". "It's not getting any easier I can tell you that" I answered. "Hmm" he mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied. "I know there's something you wanna ask me so ask away" I said. "Well, I know you're going through a tough time and I wanted to know if someone's helping get through it" he said. "There is" I answered. He fake smiled. "Eric" he said under his breath.

"What's your problem with Eric?" I asked. He looked at me. "Is it because he's older than you? Or taller? What is it? Or is it because he's still alive?" I asked. He didn't say a word. "What the fuck is it Bill?!" I yelled. He put the car over instantly. We were in the middle of nowhere. He hit the steering wheel so hard I thought it would break. He opened the car door, got out and slammed it shut.

I got out of the car and followed behind him. "Bill stop" I said but he kept walking. "Bill please let's get back in the car" I begged.

I put my hand on his back. "You know why? Because…..Because he has you…" he trailed off and walked back to the car. I stood there speechless… I heard him mumble to himself almost punishing himself for telling me the truth.

We finally arrived in Dallas and Bill thought it would be a good idea to get to Saran before Eric does. She was at a five star hotel… who would've though? I rolled my eyes.

When we neared her door we heard noises coming from inside. Like someone choking. Bill cracked the door wide open with his hand. Eric had Sarah Newlin by her throat in mid air.

"Sookie" Eric said surprised. "Oh fuck" Pam rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "With Bill" he added. He dropped Sarah Newlin and her head hit the floor. His fangs dropped and he was face to face with Bill. "This isn't about him! This is about you! Why the fuck did you lie to me?!" I yelled. "Sookie. I'll explain later" he said. "No, I want an explanation right here right now!" I yelled. "Don't you fucking talk to him like that" Willa snapped.

"She's the reason half of our kind and yours are DEAD. She's the reason Alcide and Tara and everyone you love are dead Sookie. She must pay with her LIFE" Eric explained and hissed at Sarah. I looked at Sarah who was trembling with fear. A part of me felt bad for her but Eric was right. A tear escaped my eye. "I hope you rot in hell!" I spat at Sarah Newlin and walked away, I couldn't watch.. I've seen enough death for a lifetime.

I heard her scream and the door slam shut.

I went downstairs and got myself a room for the night. Bill walked me to my room which really wasn't necessary.

"I'm sorry Sookie" he said. "For what?" I asked. "I didn't mean to snap earlier.." he explained. "I understand that you love Eric very much, I just can't help watching you look at a man… the same way you used to look at me and I only wish that one day you can forgive me for the monstrous things I've done to you" he added. I looked at him. "I forgive you Bill but I'm not completely sure if I can ever trust you" I responded truthfully. "I understand" he replied. "Goodnight Sookie" he said and walked off.

I went into my room and climbed into bed. I was tired… and I wasn't in the mood to fight with Eric.

I heard the front door open and close.

I didn't even want Eric in the same room with me tonight.

As I walked into the living room I saw an unfamiliar face. She instantly had her hands around my neck. "Call your Eric Northman and tell him to let my sister go. Or I swear I'll rip you into pieces before he even gets here" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wish True Blood didn't portray Sookie and Eric's love like it was nothing, it meant a lot to me and I'm sure most of you. Well in my story, it's a BIG DEAL! I don't want to make Bill an evil asshole, just a man who knows he messed up. In my story Sookie doesn't love Bill anymore, she cares for him deeply and is trying hard to understand his position but she knows Eric is the one.**

**Eric's POV**

My phone rang just as I was preparing to rip Sarah Newlin's head from the rest of her body. She screamed and shook like a worm under my grasp. I threw my phone to Pam and told her to answer it so I could put an end to Sarah Newlin.

"Shit..Eric wait" Pam said. "What is it?" I asked her. "It better be important" I added. "It is…. For you" she replied. I knew it was Sookie. I put the phone to my ear. "Sookie" I called. "Let my sister go, or Sookie dies. I may just drink her dry first, she smells delicious" she said. "Don't you fucking touch her!" I said and my fangs dropped without warning. "Now. I want you to bring my sister to the power plant just outside of town, and you better come ALONE" she demanded. "Be there in an hour" she said and hung up.

My grip tightened on 's neck and then I let go. "You and Willa stay here until I get back" I said to Pam. "The fuck we are" Willa said. "As your maker I command you. STAY" I demanded.

I grabbed Sarah and we walked out of the hotel room and into the car. I sped to the plant.

When we pulled up, she was already there with Sookie beside her.

I pulled Sarah out of the car and we walked toward them. Her sister was infected with the virus and knowing she was standing so close to Sookie became nerve wrecking. "Give me my sister!" she yelled. "Sookie first" I replied. "Don't fucking test me! My sister now!" she yelled. I pushed Sarah Newlin into Sookie's direction.

Sarah was finally at her sister's side. "Let Sookie go" I demanded. She smiled. "Not before I get a taste" she said and her lips almost touched Sookie's neck.

Bill suddenly pushed Sarah Newlin to the floor and shoved a stake through her sisters back. Before her infected blood could touch Sookie, I grabbed Sookie and covered her with my body. She tucked her head into my jacket and I held on tight. I felt the blood hit my back and fall all around us. It all happened within a second.

Sookie looked up at me. She was clean. "I'm sorry" I said. She nodded. "Take my car, go back to the hotel and stay with Pam and Willa. I'll be there soon" I promised. I put the keys in her hand. "Go" I demanded. She ran into the car and took off.

"Now what shall we do with her?" Bill asked. "I could think of something" I smirked.

When we returned back to the hotel. Sookie ran to me as I entered the room. She hugged me tightly and I kissed her head. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "I'm fine" she replied. "Have they been nice to you?" I asked. "Define nice" she laughed. "You're covered in a lot more blood than when I left you" she said. "I don't wanna know" she added.

She looked behind me and saw Bill.

"Bill" she smiled. She hugged him. "Thank you" she said. Jealousy and anger grew within me and it took every bit of strength to control it. Bill hugged her back, he inhaled her scent deeply and then slowly let go.

Soon after Bill left and Sookie and I returned to her hotel room. I had high hopes on her letting me sleep beside her tonight but I was clearly pushing my luck with the stunt I pulled earlier.

As we neared her door she became silent. "Sookie. I'm sorry I lied to you. I only had intent on keeping you safe" I said. "You still shouldn't have lied.." she replied. "I know" I admitted.

She slid the key card through the door and opened it.

"Well Goodnight Sookie" I turned away and before I took one step. "Where are you goin'?" she asked. "I figured you're still upset and need some space from me" I explained. "I am upset. But space? I never want you to be further from me than you are now" she said.

I sped to her and instantly I was inches from her face. I could feel the softness of her lips barely touching mine. "How about now?" I whispered. I kissed her lips and pulled back. "Still too far" she whispered back.

Suddenly we were in her room kissing each other crazily, I let down her soft blonde hair. Her hands around my face, our tongues never wanting to depart from one another. I let her push me against the wall, I kissed her neck and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She managed to pull mine off with a little of my help.

Her body was so warm against mine. She kicked off her shirt and boots. I unsnapped her bra and it fell to the floor gracefully. I pulled her in close, her nipples were hard against my chest. She looked up at me. I caressed her face. "Are you okay with this?" I asked her. I know she recently lost Alcide and I didn't want to make it seem like all I wanted was to fuck her. I wanted her so much I'd go insane but not at her expense.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and inhaled and slowly exhaled.

Then she brought my lips to hers and kissed me slowly and sensually. Her tongue running over my lips and into my mouth. While her lips were on mine her hands managed to unbuckle my pants and I let them drop.

I picked her up in my arms, her lips never leaving mine and I laid her on the bed gently with me on top of her. I continued kissing her from her lips down to her belly button. She lifted her hips when I slowly pulled her panties off of her. With every inch I pulled them off I kissed her skin.

I kissed the inside of her thighs and wrapped my arms around her legs. I drove my tongue deep within her, she moaned as her back arched. I moved my tongue in every possible way I knew to please her. She came 3 times before I couldn't control myself any longer.

Her scent flooded the room and it started to become unbearable. Every fiber within me was forcing me to please Sookie and so I listened.

I placed myself in between her legs. Her arms called out to me and I had no choice but to hold her just as she wanted. I kneeled on the bed with Sookies arms and legs around me. She grabbed my cock and guided it into her. She moaned and held onto me tightly. She pressed her lips to mine and I began to thrust.

Her warm body, her blonde hair dancing in the air, her soft breasts against me, the smell of her surrounding me, all these things tested my control. I placed my hands on her back as she arched it. I kissed her chest like she was the most precious thing I owned. She is the most precious thing and she was mine. Sookie tested my patience, my strength and my control but I loved her more than anything on this planet. I would do anything to protect her…anything.

After what seemed like hours, we laid in silence. My arms around her as she faced me. I was mesmerized by her. I'd never admit it though. "Is it like what you remembered?" I asked her. "Better" she smiled. "So I wasn't as good before?" I asked as I tickled her. "No! No! That's not what I meant!" She screamed in laughter. "Are you sure?" I laughed. "Yes!" she screamed. I stopped and pushed her hair out of her face behind her ear.

I stared into her eyes. "You are MINE. Sookie Stackhouse" I said almost demandingly. "On one condition" she said. I nodded. "You will only and always be. Mine" she added. "Deal" I smiled. I kissed her, she tasted so sweet on my lips. I never wanted to leave this bed.. I wanted to remain in this moment for the rest of my existence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Just wanted to ask you all for your opinion. Should I continue this story or begin a new one? All depends on you! **


End file.
